


Complimentary

by MoonPudding



Category: Bravely Default
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/pseuds/MoonPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence is to her as noise is to her companion, so it is surprising that silence also suits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> Kikyo and Praline's dialogue in Chapter 8 inspired this. It's just short fluff, and probably not very good, but I hope you enjoy, nevertheless!

It's silent, save for the occasional early bird's chirp.

Konoe's used to it, but she has to admit... it is surprising from her companion, especially with her occupation--one that she very much loves. And why wouldn't she? She loves being the center of attention, and being an idol is the pinnacle of attention. She's wiggling beside Konoe, nodding her head slowly in tune to some rhythm she's got in her head, her bunny ears flopping to and fro and her locks of hair bouncing wildly.

Konoe glances over, sliding a hand sideways onto the unsuspecting woman's hand. She proceeds to curl her fingers around it, eyes fluttering shut for but a moment or two, and then she gently reels her fingers across these soft and smooth knuckles, slowly easing over them and grasping at the petite fingers.

Praline looks over in slight surprise, her face flushing and her mouth turning up into a smile that then evolves into a giggle. Her tongue darts out between them to lick her lips, pink and tiny but oh-so-enticing.

Konoe looks away quickly, features hot with heat as she tightens her grip on the other girl's hand and fidgeting with her other hand in her lap. She's always been embarrassed and shy when Praline licks her lips and god, she's aware that Praline does it to get a rise out of her sometimes, enticing her... That little mink.

Praline turns her hand around under Konoe's, curling her fingers upward to wrap them around her palm, giggling all the while; her fingers are so small but rather soft and comfortable, even through her gloves.

Konoe can't stop thinking about them, letting her own fingers run over them, feeling these delicate and soft palms, how warm and tender they are.

She chooses to lean in gently, her back arching forward as she headed toward the singer at a slow pace. Praline takes no note, for she had tuned her gaze back to the slowly reddening sky, watching it carefully as the final bits of day sailed on by.

Konoe didn't know if she wanted to put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder or peck her, so she settled for both. Konoe puckers her lips for a moment before touching Praline's cheek (she feels the other girl stiffen in surprise) then lowering her head slowly and softly onto her shoulder, sliding a hand across her lap to the other side of her waist. Konoe's eyes traveled away and down out of embarrassment, and that was a bad idea because she could now see certain features better.

She hadn't thought this through, not in the least.

Working hard to not appear flustered, Konoe struggles to turn her gaze elsewhere, finally settling on gazing up at the sky as it slowly turns to purple, one of her hands squeezing the hand that is at Praline's other side as she presses closer, becoming more comfortable.

She feels Praline giggle, then extend an hand to wrap it around the ninja's waist, pulling her in even closer, putting her head sideways onto Konoe's.

It was... a nice position, and she found herself enjoying it much more than she would usually have.

"Hey! What are you filthy ladies doing?" screeches Qada from the doorway behind them.

Konoe's stomach immediately lurched into disgust, cold and unforgiving, and she threw a glare at the fat sausage of a man as Praline turns to look at him. As the other woman does so, she pulls away, and Konoe feels a pang of yet more bitterness toward Qada, but keeps to her self-inflicted silence.

"That was a little more rude than necessary, don't you think~? But well, we were just watching the sky, waiting for the stars to come out! They're really lovely right after the sun's just gone down, you see!"

"Well, quit it and come on, the two of you have some orders from Kamiizumi. And," Qada glares at them, "whatever funny business is going on between you two, I don't think he'll want to know, so just keep it to yourselves and don't flaunt it."

Were she more immature, Konoe would have stuck out her tongue. Fortunately, she wasn't, and simply continued the vehement glare. The corners of her mouth turned slightly downward, but her face was neutral otherwise.

Praline reached out a hand to squeeze one of hers, urging her quietly to just ignore him and accompany her to receive their orders.

Her hand left, and they exchanged a small look, then they slid past Qada, who simply huffed.

"Sky-watching, huh? what a plebeian thing... Disgusting. It's much more fun to experiment... Aha ha ha..."

All Konoe cared about was the warm feel of Praline's hand squeezing her own, and gave a very small, concealed smile that vanished as soon as it appeared.

She saw Praline smile brightly out of the corner of her eyes.


End file.
